


翔阳研究计划

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	翔阳研究计划

*《欢迎来到BL研究社》的梗

日向躺在床上，觉得自己十分可怜、弱小又无助。

虽然他此刻头枕有名的帅哥二传宫侑的大腿，脚踩有名的帅哥二传及川的腹肌。

好戒备啊，及川看了看用全身表达抗拒的日向，略一思索，笑眯眯地开口说道，"小翔阳想要扣球吧？让我们做完就给你传球哦，不是说好一项换一百个传球么？"

宫侑也在帮腔，"是啊翔阳，都已经拿到洗屁股的酬金了吧，多少相信我们一点嘛。"

半小时前，他们以"帮我们完成这些实验就给你托球"为契机，用一百个传球为诱饵成功让日向原本坚定的立场彻底动摇，赴死般的拿着灌肠用具进了洗手间。

日向的手里紧紧握着两人塞给他的手写字据，及川当时还冲他挤了个wink，"给，这是及川大人的定金！"

"真……真的可以给我传一百个吗！"

宫侑嘴角弧度微微上扬，深情款款地对他说，"我什么时候骗过你啊，翔阳。"

之后就变成了现在这个场景。他的上衣被宫侑拉过头顶绑住手腕，而及川拿着一瓶润滑剂正在百般尝试如何单手扒下他的裤子。

"你到底行不行？"宫侑心里想啥嘴上就说啥，完全不考虑对方会怎么想，他嫌弃地看着及川，"不行就换我来。"

"尊重前辈懂不懂！"及川被戳中痛处，把手中的润滑剂冲着宫侑的脸扔过去，被宫侑眼疾手快接住。

"光会耍嘴皮子的人算什么前辈。"宫侑冷哼一声，拧开润滑剂的盖子倒在日向胸口，“我不等你了啊。”

好冰！但是为了同及川前辈和侑前辈宝贵的练习机会，要忍住！日向紧紧握住手中的传球券，英勇就义般闭上双眼。

及川脸色阴沉，似乎对宫侑的行为十分不满。

难道说现在幡然醒悟了？宫侑不喜欢半途而废的人，况且他们最初是商量好了的。

及川深吸一口气，严肃地直视宫侑的双眼，"别倒太多啊，我这边等会儿可是有大工程的。"

"知道了知道了，我会省着用的。"宫侑手指轻轻在日向胸前划着，黏稠的、带着奶香味儿的液体逐渐把日向半边胸口变得亮晶晶的。

他不会厚此薄彼，俯下身子用嘴唇含住了另一半胸膛上瑟瑟发抖的小乳头，等它慢慢硬起来时，才用牙齿轻轻地咬上去，舌尖挑逗似的弹弄着那凸起的肉粒，玩够了后把周围柔软的乳肉也含在嘴里，一下一下的吮吸着。

一开始只是有些痒，可渐渐地在宫侑的动作下，更奇怪的感觉钻了出来，宫侑的T恤垂在他脸上，呼吸之间全是宫侑的气息，让他有些喘不上气。

"有破绽！"及川终于等到机会，扑上前拎着日向的双腿以迅雷不及掩耳之势连他的内裤一块扒了下来，分开架在自己肩上。

及川刚才就有些眼馋，可惜日向把他蹬得太远够不着，现在能上手了当然不会客气，抓着日向另一边没被宫侑的脑袋霸占的胸肌狠狠揉了两把，顺便把宫侑搭在上面的手拍开。掌心的肌肉柔软细腻，如果用女孩子的话来说胸型也很好，谁能想到当年瘦瘦小小的小不点会有这么大的成长呢？

"小翔阳真是长大了啊。"及川连连感慨，视线下移看到某个抬头挺胸打招呼的东西，捡起宫侑放在一边的润滑剂，给小家伙洗了个澡做起按摩，"这里也很有精神啊，只是揉胸就有反应了吗？"

男人归根结底是下半身动物，被及川的手包住还享受到了细致入微的服务，日向的腿禁不住分得更开，扭着腰想把丁丁往及川手里送。

"翔阳好色，是有多久没自己撸过了？"宫侑抬起头，舌尖舔了舔下唇，坏笑着捏捏日向的脸蛋。

日向脸一红，及川手掌的新朋友讪讪地打算告别，及川不乐意了，借着湿漉漉的润滑剂快速撸了好几下，从蘑菇头到蛋蛋一点都没落下，日向闷哼一身，双腿又不自觉地张开。

"乳头的敏感度应该是A吧？"宫侑眯起眼睛笑着说，"翔阳很喜欢被这么玩呢。"

宫侑突然揪着日向的小奶头拧了一下，疼得日向眼泪差点飙出来，可眼泪汪汪的看向宫侑时，却发现这人明明在笑，不像是生气了。

及川在日向胸口占够便宜的手指刚准备探向已经洗干净现在又紧紧闭合的小口，宫侑刚才的反应他都有看在眼里，"小侑啊，作为前辈姑且劝你一下，占有欲太强会被甩的哦。"

宫侑不以为意，"我又没被甩过。"

"……"曾经因为沉迷排球对女友太没占有欲而被甩了好几次的及川前辈一时语塞。

两人的动作都停住了，日向稍稍松了口气，以为实验即将结束，然而就在他最放松的时候，之前在他穴口试探的手指毫无征兆的顺着润滑剂戳了进去。

"痛！"日向要哭了，"快拿出去！"

出去是不可能出去的，只能先哄哄人这样子。及川用小时候骗侄子去打针的口吻对日向说，"小翔阳，你看你手里的是什么？是你最爱的传球啊！"

日向看向自己右手中握的皱皱巴巴的纸条，跟着重复道，"是……我最爱的传球……"

"对不对？做完了就有好多好多传球等着你！"及川朝空气抛了个飞吻，"痛痛飞走啦！"

"痛痛……飞走了……才没有！"日向在最后关头猛然清醒，"还是好痛啊！"

不仅痛，他现在躺得也很不舒服，日向抽抽搭搭的说，"有东西硌我的脑袋……"

"诶？你不是枕在小侑大腿上么？"及川好奇地问，是什么呢？等等，他好像明白了，及川的目光又一次缓缓下移，"你……"

宫侑停下在记录簿上写写画画的笔，"哎呀，看到翔阳哭的样子实在有些忍不住嘛。"

"小翔阳，你在队里真的没事吗？"及川很担忧，虽然小不点这里紧得一插就知道后面也还是处男。

"啊啊啊及川前辈！"日向很想捂住自己的耳朵，"大家不都是处男么！"

"诶？我说出来了？"及川眨眨眼吐吐舌头，笑容甜得像块糖，"小翔阳在害羞吗？"

"我没有！"日向想把脸埋起来，可稍微动了一下脖子，脑袋下面的某个东西就更硌人了，他还做不到把脸埋到宫侑的那上面去。

宫侑觉得很可惜。

"那我动了？嗯……在哪里呢……小翔阳不要怕，我手指保养得很好哦。"及川指头艰难地在日向小洞里前进，寻找传说中能让日向"啊嗯"出来的地方。好不容易挤进去两个指节，在他来回转动时，突然间听到了他想听的那个声音。

"啊……嗯？"日向傻眼了，看看及川看看宫侑，手中的纸条捏得更紧了，对自己刚才发出的动静充满了质疑，"……嗯？"

宫侑已经硬到快能把日向的脑袋顶起来了，及川也不遑多让。两人的默契指数急剧上升，一个低头对着胸膛又吸又舔，一个又是撸管又是在前列腺处上下左右戳着玩似的一顿猛攻。日向心理上再想管住嘴，生理上也完全无法做到，他叫得一声比一身高，两人的丁丁也一声比一声硬。

"兴奋得一直在流水呢。"及川握着日向的丁丁仔细打量，"这就是前列腺液吗？"

宫侑又在本子上画了几下，"第一次插后面就有这种反应，看来屁股也能拿A呢，翔阳好厉害。"

日向不想知道自己能拿几个A，他现在只想射，可是及川握得太紧，日向不舒服的扭扭屁股想摆脱及川的束缚，屁股里的手指却更不老实了。他可怜兮兮地求饶，"及川前辈，我想……"

离日向脑袋最近的宫侑不乐意了，捏着日向的嘴唇恐吓道，"翔阳，等会儿最先进去的人是我，你想要了喊我的名字，知道吗？"

"虽然知道小翔阳很着急，但现在还不能射。"及川笑得阳光灿烂，把手指从日向身体里抽出来，"已经能塞下三根手指了……小侑你快一点，我憋得很难受的。"

"抱歉啊，做不到。"宫侑臭着脸回嘴，"我又不早泄。"

"翔阳，我要进去了。"宫侑拍拍日向的脸颊，小家伙被想射不能射的痛苦折腾得快神智不清了，"这种时候要清醒一点啊。"

清醒？清醒什么？日向昏沉沉地想，要怎么清醒？

很快宫侑就教给了他答案，日向"嗷"一嗓子喊出来，握着字据的手用力到发白，"痛——！痛死了！我不要再做了！"

"翔阳，"宫侑喘着粗气，拿出两张纸条在日向面前晃了晃，"把这一项做完的话，不仅有托球，还可以接我的发球哦？"

"还有我的！"及川也把自己的塞进日向手里，"跳发还是跳飘，小不点想接哪个我发哪个！"

"呜……那，"日向握紧了手中变多的纸条，像是卖火柴的小女孩握紧了最后一根火柴棒，抹抹眼泪抽泣道，"发球，也要，一百个……"

这孩子太好哄了吧！虽然是罪魁祸首的两人依然不禁在心中感慨道。

比起手指，宫侑的东西要大太多了，只是慢慢的抽出来再捅进去都困难重重。第一次温柔些也好，本质上也是个毛头处男的宫侑强忍住初尝禁果的快感，丝毫不敢乱顶。

"找前列腺啊。"及川平静中透露着些许骄傲和得意 ，"小翔阳的前列腺就在两个指节多一点的位置，想办法让他舒服起来啊。"

宫侑愤愤地说，"我知道！"

"好可怜哦，明明刚才在及川前辈手里那么有精神。"及川又握住日向的丁丁，摇着头叹气，"怎么现在这么垂头丧气啊，真是的，前辈我都心生不忍了。"

宫侑有那么一瞬间很想一拳打飞自己的同谋。

好在宫侑虽然是处男，但是个比较聪明的处男，没一会儿就让日向叫出声了，宫侑正洋洋得意，日向的嘴巴却被及川堵住了。

"做这种事的时候当然要接吻吧。"当事人完全不知悔改。

前两次两人做起来还比较保守，生怕一个不小心日向又喊痛，等日向渐渐适应了之后，他们又以把日向干哭为目标好好放肆了几回。

日向已经快什么都射不出来了，体内那一点又一次被撞上时他的尿道口甚至有些痛，可刚开荤的这两个处男像是八百年没见过荤腥的饿狼，消停不了几分钟就竖着大丁丁拿着安全套对着日向嘿嘿笑。

"乖啊，不哭了，你不是说很舒服嘛。"及川嘴上心疼得不要不要的，可那根东西仍然兢兢业业把日向插得不要不要的，"及川大人太大了，我们小翔阳好辛苦，来亲一个。"

宫侑摸摸日向的头发，硬邦邦的玩意儿在日向后背上蹭来蹭去，"翔阳，我发球有多厉害你是知道的。"

"我知道……"日向窝在及川怀里，带着鼻音哼哼道，"侑前辈还砸中过我的脑袋……"

"……"宫侑难得的沉默了，"那是失误！而且只有一次吧！"

及川插人嘴短，日向说什么都附和着，"小不点的脑袋都可以来接发球了啊，好棒好棒。"

最后两人抱着昏睡过去的日向洗了洗身子，期间又因为分赃不均在浴室里打了一架，宫侑坚称及川留下的吻痕比他多，而及川断言宫侑在日向屁股上留下的巴掌印占地面积更大。

"这里面可都是承载着及川大人优秀基因的养分啊……"及川临睡前看对着垃圾桶里的套套暗自神伤，"就连打的结都比小侑的好看。"

"你说什么呢？"宫侑用看傻子的表情看着他，搂着日向关上灯，"我睡了，明天我要早起给翔阳买早饭。"

翔阳今天这么累，明天肯定起不来，就让他来展现成熟男性的魅力！到时候翔阳一定……

太阳透过窗帘照亮了屋子，宫侑摸索到日向的手，轻轻握住，幻想睁开眼能看见日向脸红躲进自己怀里的美景。

"侑前辈！及川前辈！早上好！"日向提着两袋饭团推开门，见他们躺在床上手牵手，"侑前辈和及川前辈关系已经这么好了吗？好棒啊！"

两人像是碰到什么脏东西一样猛然甩开手，及川嫌恶地瞪着宫侑，"我说，你不要假装小不点套近乎好不好，你的手比他大多了知道吗！"

"这句话应该是我说才对。"宫侑的脸色同样像锅底一样黑，"我们翔阳比你可爱一万倍！"

虽然不知道发生了什么，但好像被夸了，日向大声道谢，"谢谢侑前辈！"

吃完日向买来的饭团，两人手里就分别被塞了几张皱皱巴巴的纸，日向抱着排球在他们身边探头探脑蠢蠢欲动，"侑前辈，及川前辈，吃完了没？来练习吧！"

"小翔阳真是怪物啊……"及川喃喃说道。

"是啊，明明昨天都晕过去了……"宫侑也是由衷的佩服，接着话锋一转，"翔阳肯定更喜欢我的传球。"

及川当即反驳，扒着眼皮冲他做鬼脸，"哈？你是不知道在里约小翔阳缠着我给他传球的样子，绝对更喜欢我！"

宫侑嗤笑，这人难道没发现翔阳面对他有时会露出相当无奈的表情吗，"翔阳不会喜欢轻浮男的。"

及川美男无语，直勾勾盯着正对着镜子喷发胶固定刘海的宫侑，"你也有脸说这话？"


End file.
